Moonlight Knight
by Deadly Night Angel
Summary: A year after the defeat of Saruin, Barbara is going through events that would change her life and a kingdom forever.


Disclaimer: I don't own Romancing Saga. So please don't sue me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moonlight Night

A full year past after Saruin's 2nd return, the world came back to peace as everyone went back to their normal lives. Some people have little trouble going back to their old ways. The dancer, Barbara, was working at her dancing job for the troupe after it survived from the almost second disaster. She was the only one in the troupe left. She decided to do some dancing and some traveling to throughout Mardias. She traveled from Rosalia to Bafal, from Bafal to Weston dancing for those who want to see her flawless talent. She visited her comrades and her best friends from adventurous journey of the fatestones: Jamil, Gray, Claudia, and Aisha. They were happy to see her again from the single year. Jamil is currently working with thievery with Farrah and her mother, Gray is traveling with Galahad and Miriam to search for treasure again, Claudia is guarding her home, Mazewood, and Aisha is back in her Taralian home working with the elder and her grandfather, Nizam.

Her traveling led her to Northpoint in the land of Dry Lands, where she heard surprising news. She walked down the stairs and went into the pub to see Guella Ha drinking a glass of beer and the proprietor hand-rubbing the glasses. Two fishermen were talking in the corner drinking their beers while talking.

"Have you heard?" The gray-clothed fisherman asked.

"No, what happened?" The other fisherman asked.

"Lord Theodore of the Knights Dominion is terribly sick and I heard he's dying an illness, that's what I heard." The fisherman said.

"Are you serious? His daughter, Lady Constance, has married to Sir Raphael. Who will take his place with no heir to replace him?" The other fisherman asked amazed.

"Beats me. Some say that he's going to make the honorary Knight his heiress if she does come back." The fisherman explained.

"Honorary Knight? Who's the honorary Knight?" The fisherman questioned.

"The honorary Knight is the one who defeated Saruin. You know the dancer girl." The fisherman said.

Barbara thought to herself, 'Lord Theodore is sick and dying? I better go to Mirsaburg right away.' She ran out of the pub and away from Northpoint to Mirsaburg on a brown steed.

At Mirsaburg, she ran into the city to find everyone at the entrance where the guards were blocking with their spears.

"Let us go in to visit our dear Lord Theodore." A man shouted from the crowd.

"None shall pass. His highness doesn't want to see visitors now." The guard yelled at the top of his voice.

"Why doesn't His Lord want to see us? Or is it you who are self-centered?" an old man questioned in the front.

"Silence! None shall pass even if you resist." A knight said blocking with his spear.

The crowd started argues and shout at the rejection while Barber watched. 'There's got to be another way in.' she thought to herself. 'Of course, Constance's key.' She thought as she pulled out the key and sneaked to the street. She ran through the empty street and towards the abandoned door. She unlocked the door to key and went right in.

She ran through the black hallway, ran upstairs, through the multiple hallways, and towards his door. She stood in front of it gasping for air as she stood up straight and went right in. In the big bedroom, lies in the big canopy bed was Lord Theodore coughing and wheezing hard while he was dressed in his red pajamas. He laid there sweating rapidly and soaking the bed with his sweat. His eyes were shut and his clothes and his helmet were hanging near the dresser. She walked over to his bed while he twisted and turned in his sleep.

"Lord Theodore." She whispered softly. He opened his eyes a little and saw her in front of her.

"Ah, Barbara, good to see you again, my friend." He said softly while coughing after that. "As you know, I don't have time left with this terrible illness, but I want you to take over Mirsaburg and the whole Dominion with Heinrich and bring chivalry and peace back." He continued talking while she listened carefully. "Please bring the chivalry back with the knighthood and lead the knights to the honor it stands." He told her as she bended down near his bed.

He slowly lifted his hand up and pulled out his ring away from his finger. He put the ring in her opened palm and said, "This signifies that you are the new heir to the throne and the new Lady. You are the new Sword of the Dominion and I hope you'll bring us much honor."

She looked at the ring in her palm as he said softly, "Listen carefully, tell Constance that I love her dearly and wish her luck along her marriage. Tell Raphael that I wish him all the luck. Tell Heinrich that I'll wish him well. Goodbye, Barbara. May Elore guide you with peace and prosperity." He held her hand and his hand went cold and lifeless as it fell from her hand and to the ground.

She stared at the lifeless corpse as she clenched the ring in her fist. "Goodbye, Lord Theodore. May Elore guide you to the heavens above." She said softly.

Just then, knights came in with a loud thud from the doors with her turned around and saw Barbara with Lord Theodore's corpse. "Ah, Honorary Knight, good to see you again and paying a visit to our Lord." The knight said while the other smiled. The other knight lost his smile and exclaimed with shock, "Lord Theodore is pale!" "You're right!" he said as they ran towards with Barbara watching. "Lord Theodore is dead!" the knight cried out.

She put the silver ring on as the knights were running around crying and shouting "Lord Theodore's dead!" They stopped and questioned, "But who will lead us? Who is Lord Theodore's heir?" They looked at her and saw the silver ring on her left hand on her middle finger. "That ring! That is Lord Theodore's ring! So that means…you're the new heiress!" the knight exclaimed amazed. "My Lady!" they cried out as they kneeled in front of her.

"Come on; don't bow down because of me." She said with a comforting smile.

"Yes, my Lady!" they exclaimed standing up.

"Please take Lord Theodore somewhere safe, we're going to give him the funeral he deserves for being brave, honorable, and heroic." She told them as they saluted her and exclaimed,

"Yes, my Lady!"

They carried him away in a white bag as she followed them downstairs. They take him to the basement as she followed and found Lady Flammar standing at the Great Hall door.

"Lady Flammar." She greeted while she walked to her.

"Oh, Barbara, it seems a sad day today. Lord Theodore has passed away and there's no heir to take his place. Sad." She said while shaking her head. She saw the ring on her finger and said, "Ah, it seems Lord Theodore's ring is on your finger. That's means you're the new heiress of Mirsaburg and the Dominion. Congratulations." She said while smiling.

"Thanks, is there anything I can do to help?" Barbara asked while rubbing her arm.

"Well, we need to schedule a meeting with Lord Heinrich about the situation about a nearby cave infestation, plan a royal funeral for Lord Theodore, and celebrate this great event." She explained while the knight stood near the entrance door.

"Oh." She said amazed at the big list.

"But, we have big time for Lord Heinrich to come from Eugenstandt, plan a big, royal funeral that could take maybe four days, and get the cooks to prepare in some hours more." She smiled while explaining more. "You could walk around and meet with some old friends."

Barbara gave a big smile as she nodded and ran off outside.

Flammar turned to the knights and ordered to the knights, "You send a message to Lord Heinrich to attend a knight's council meeting, you tell the cooks to make big, appetizing banquet, and you will get me the materials that I will request." They start to run off as she went somewhere else to think the plans.

Barbara closed the entrance door as she looked to see the crowd disappeared with the guards standing near the entrance. 'Where's everyone? I guessed they heard the news already. I better go to a pub and find some new information.' She thought as she ran through the plaza and into the crowded street.

She got into a pub and found people gossiping among the crowd at the bar. They were laughing, clinking drinks together, stumbling over empty barrels, women crying, and men muttering sadly over the drinks.

'I guess they're mourning for Lord Theodore and celebrating because of me,' she thought as she walked past the crowd. She went over to the corner where nobody was at. She sat down and had a soda while listening to gossip.

As the time flew by, the crowd lessened and she was talking to some women about the Dominion's affairs and saw Flammar at the door. "Oh, Lady Flammar." She greeted again while walking over.

"Lady Barbara, Lord Heinrich is coming over to discuss the plans, the funeral is already planned quickly, and the banquet is already prepared to be eaten." She told her as they walked outside and into the Mirsaburg Castle.

"Wow, that's great." She complimented while being amazed. "Thank you, Lady Barbara." She thanked her greatly.

A knight ran to them and told them, "Lady Barbara, Lady Flammar, Lord Heinrich and his party has arrived at the gates."

"You are dismissed." Flammar said as he ran off. "Let's prepare the meeting in the Assembly Hall."

They walked off to the Assembly Hall while the knights followed them.

The meeting was adjourned with the plan to eradicate the monsters in the caves and the funeral was done and settled in the royal tomb where other Lords and Ladies lie inside. They are now in the dining hall with the people of the Dominion attending while eating the delicious feast. The room was full of classical music while the floor was filled with dancing, smiling couples as everyone was at the tables eating. Flammar and Barbara were eating at the royal table as many men to asked for her to dance with them, but she nicely declined.

"My, this is such a great evening. The music is sweet, the people are smiling, and the banquet is delicious." Flammar said while drinking the glass of wine.

"Oh, yes." Barbara said while smiling.

"I'll go and dance around." Flammar said while standing up and walking around.

Barbara sat there drinking alone till someone came up and asked sweetly, "May I sit here, Miss?" She looked up to see the Elore, the father of all gods and god of light looking at her with his face covered with his hair and smiling with a lovely smile.

She glanced sideways and said, "Yes, you may."

He sat down in the seat as they both looked at each other for a moment.

"So, how has it been…El-" He put his fingers in front of her soft lips as he shook his head sideways with a smile. He looked at her as she smiled at him sweetly and he turned away blushing madly.

'Why did he turn around? I felt like I'm on the New Road and I'm daydreaming of being like this wonderful event.' She thought as she took a sip.

He turned around and looked at her eyes like looking for her soul. "May I ask my lady that if you could dance with me on this lovely night?" he asked while looking at her.

She looked at his blue alluring eyes and blushed while said, "I love to."

He smiled wider as he stood up and helped Barbara up and went over to the dance floor. They went to the center as the band played a sweet slow song. They held each other, dancing to the music with the other couples. "It's good to see you again, Barbara." He said softly as held her close to him.

"Same to you." She said with a smile thinking she's dreaming. They danced for a few minutes of silence. "What brings you to Mirsaburg?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing bad at all, if that's what you're thinking." He answered with a small laugh. She laughed along with him while they felt both like free as a bird dancing the night away. The music ended with everyone clapping for the wonderful music and the delightful couple.

They all stopped clapping and started to chat as Elore touched her hand and whispered in her ear softly, "Let's go somewhere alone to talk." She nodded as he grabbed her hand gently and lead her to the outside garden.

They stopped in the moonlight shining its white light down the beautiful plants and flowers that grew with tender care. He walked up to the big pond in the middle the size of a swimming pool as she walked slowly behind.

"What is it you want to talk about?" she asked as she stood next to him looking at the exotic fishes.

He looked everywhere to see if someone is there and to check on the doors that Barbara ordered to be locked. "There is something I want to tell you. Something that I wanted to tell you before you went to face Saruin." He started to explain while looking at his reflection. She looked at him with curious eyes. "It's that I...I..." He stuttered softly.

She interrupted, "If it's hard to say, and then find a way to say what you mean."

He looked at her before nodding. He waited till he pointed up towards the sky and said, "Look."

She looked at where he was pointing and let out a little gasp. The shining white stars were lined up in the night sky to say, '_I Love You, Barbara_.' The stars twinkled and sparkled with a warm, white light as they both watched the stars from below.

"Wow." She whispered astounded by the scene.

"That's what I wanted to tell you." He said while looking away fearing of rejection. He turned his back towards her and stopped when he felt her arms around her.

She hugged him from behind as she leaned her face towards his back. "I love you too, Elore." She whispered quietly. He froze as she pulled away and he turned around.

"Well, my lady, let's celebrate this great event, shall we?" he asked her with a big smile.

She smiled back and nodded as he took her hands into his. They put their arms around and started to dance again, but to their own music. They began to twirl into circles around the pond as they both laughed happily. She was into the dance and before she knew it, she felt something weird underneath her feet. She looked down to see the exotic fish staring at her.

She immediately held on to Elore as he whispered in her ears tenderly, "Don't worry, my lady. I'll never let you fall."

He leaned his head down next to hers as she looked at his eyes. They leaned and leaned more till their lips pressed against each other. They felt like they were on air as they both held together and the pond glowed with a light green color from who knows what.

"Barbara, I love you so dearly to my heart." He whispered in between kisses.

"I love you truly from the moment we first met, Elore." She whispered sweetly. His heart lifted with joy as they continued kissing underneath the jealous moon.

BOOMMMMMM!!!!!

That whole castle shook as Barbara let out a little yell and they both fell into the pond. They both swam up to the edge and pulled themselves on the ground. He laid her down and watched for any danger. It shook with tremendous shake as the banging sound boomed throughout the entire atmosphere.

"What's happening?! Elore questioned as he held her close as she looked at the ground.

"It must be an attack!" she said while looking around the gardens and the walls.

"Lady Barbara!" Flammar ran up to them as Barbara asked seriously, "What's going on?"

"There's a group of monsters outside of Mirsaburg that's attacking the city. The knights are on the outskirts battling them as we speak. We must stay here till things calm down." Flammar explained while shaking her head. "Constance is coming here after Raphael leaves to fight." She also added in.

"Raphael is fighting in this, too?" Barbara questioned.

"Yes, he's willing to die to protect her away from harm." Flammar answered while bending her head.

Barbara stood up with Elore's help and said, "I'm going to help them."

"Lady Barbara, it's unsafe to go out there with numerous of monsters." She tried to persuade her.

"I'm the Sword of the Dominion. I fight for the Dominion and Mirsaburg even when it's unsafe. I promised Lord Theodore I help the knights and restore honor to the Dominion. Now if you'll excuse me." She said while walking away from the amazed Flammar and an awed Elore.

When she entered outside of the castle, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned her head around to see Minstrel standing there. "Elore." She said turned towards him.

"I shouldn't let my lady get into a battle alone, I shall accompany you." He said while Barbara smiled at him.

"Thank you. Let's go." She said as they both ran off towards the city gates.

As they both were outside of the gates, they find the knights struggle with beasts, beastmen, demons, and undead.

"Looks like we're in just in time." She said as they ran off towards battle. They battled 10 beasts, 7 beastmen, 4 demons, and 3 undead till they reached Raphael who was battling a beast. He killed the beast with his sword, Defender, and put it back in his sheath. "Raphael!" Barbara called him away. He looked to see Barbara running towards him.

"Lady Barbara, thank goodness you've come!" he greeted with joy. She nodded as Minstrel came rushing up.

"We need to fight the ringleader of this bunch quickly." He said with his silver hair covering his face again. They both nodded as they covered the area for the monsters' leader. They ran through unnoticed by the monsters till they found a huge beastman walking around destroying everything that crossed its path.

"There it is." She whispered as they looked around the fallen tree.

"Well, then, let's go." Raphael said as he ran into action.

"Raphael!" she called as she ran after him with Minstrel following.

The beastman was too busy trying to eat a big plant when Raphael came behind him and attacked it. It deflected back with the monster noticed the attack. It turned around to face the intruder before bellowing its roar. He stood his ground as Barbara and Minstrel came next to him.

"Its time to pay the piper!" she shouted as she went into position with her sword, Schiavona, as Minstrel stood beside her with his Minstrel's Sword. They jumped on it as they sliced and diced the beastman while it was too busy looking around to find them. They jumped back as the monster tried to attack with its arms and Barbara prepared for an Insight. She concentrated till she sliced the beastman in half with her sword. It stood there like it was petrified and quickly vanished into a cloud of black dust.

"We did it! We won! I better go back to Constance." Raphael said as he ran away from the site and towards Mirsaburg.

They looked at him disappearing over the hill as they both sweat dropped at his god-like speed.

"He's too ecstatic to return to Constance." She said as she laughed a little.

"Yes, he is." Elore said as he bended his head a little. He turned to her and held out his hand towards her. "Shall we, my lady?" he asked politely.

"Yes, let's go." She said as she put her hand in his and grasped it lightly. They turned towards the direction of Mirsaburg and started to walk towards Mirsaburg together.

As they were upon near Mirsaburg, Barbara and Elore were walking towards the city gates until they found someone standing in front of it.

"You." Barbara said angrily as she glared at the person in front of them or thing.

There in front of the city gates was none other than Scorn, one of Saruin's minions. "Well, well, if it isn't the meddling pest that destroyed my master." Scorn growled angrily at her as his red cloak glowed around him.

"What do you want, Scorn?" Elore spoke out angrily.

"Silence, Elore! This does not concern you!" Scorn shouted at him for interrupting.

"What do you want?" Barbara asked irritated.

"Ah, glad you ask. Since you destroyed my master, foiled his plans of destruction, and killed Sprite and Strife, then I'm going to have you stay out of the picture forever!" he exclaimed seriously.

Elore stood in front of Barbara and put his right arm in protective stance.

"Stand aside, Elore! This is a battle against us!" Scorn threatened while he glowed redder.

"No, it's a battle against me." He said while pulling out the Minstrel's Sword.

"You think that you're actually going to destroy me, Elore? Ha! The power of Saruin is running through my veins. I'll never be defeated by you!" Scorn laughed at him.

"Let's see about that." Elore whispered as he grasped the sword more firm. "Barbara, stand back." He told her as she stood behind him.

"There's no way I'm running from this fight, especially if it's one of Saruin's minions." She said as she ran towards his side with her sword out. Elore nodded while Scorn laughed at them.

"You two fight me? Well, you better say good-bye to this world for good!"

He pulled out a Blades of Wind on Barbara as she dodged it towards the side. Elore took this chance and used a Cutting Lunge against him while Barbara did an Insight on him. He was hit badly and took two steps back before he combined Hellfire and Shadow Bolts together.

"Barbara, look out!" Elore warned her.

"Die!" Scorn exclaimed as he released his spell.

Barbara gasped as she blocked Hellfire with her shield and managed to avoid Shadow Bolts with her back flips. Elore tried using Running Slash, but Scorn avoided the attack and saw him closing in on him. He narrowed his eyes evilly as Barbara saw this.

"Elore, watch out!" she warned him.

He looked at what she saw, but was too late. Scorn struck him in his side as his Hellfire-cloaked hand went inside of his side. Elore gasped hard and felt limp with Scorn smiled mischievously like a cat caught its prey. She gasped as Scorn took his hand out and threw him away from himself. He landed on his back with the huge wound spilling blood on the ground.

"My, my, Elore, you may be god up in the heavens, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you when you're a weak, little mortal. Now then, I'll kill to spare your little pain and destroy this world for good." Scorn laughed as he lifted his hand and started an ultimate Shadow Bolts spell. "This will kill in less than one minute, Elore. Say goodbye to your little girlfriend and to this world!" he shot his hand out towards him as massive bolts came forth from his hand at maximum speed.

They blast towards Elore while he was still down from the attack while Barbara jumped in front of him and used the Starlight spell over them. When the Shadow Bolts collide with the Starlight, the force made the bolts convert towards the sides away from them.

Scorn saw this and screamed in anger, "You little wretch, you'll shall pay!" He readied another spell and before he could shoot it out, she used a Double Slash and a Blood Rage and defeated Scorn. He fell on the ground landing on his back before he disappeared in a red mist.

She put her sword in the sheath before she ran towards Elore and checked his wound. 'This is really bad.' She thought as she looked at the huge opening in his side. She checked his pulse and found it to be a small one. 'I got to hurry.' She thought as her eyes widened from shock. "Moonbeam." She said as she summoned a small black moon appeared over Elore turning into a white moon. It disappeared as she found the wound recovered and has been back to normal. "Elore…Elore?" she questioned as she checked him. She grabbed his hand and checked his pulse again. "Please say something." She whispered as she looked at his face for any signs of life. She waited for another minute till she closed her eyes and thought to herself silently.

Up on a mountain near them stands a woman in a red toga staring down at the scene. "This looks bad." She said to herself as she bit on her thumb. The wind moved her long red hair out of her face as she thought long and hard.

"I got it!" she exclaimed and jumped at her idea. "This will work for sure!" She clapped her hands twice and lifted them up in the air with grace. She held them up as she glowed dark red and started to sparkle rapidly.

Barbara sat near Elore as she tried to clear her thoughts from her mind.

_He's dead, you know it._ A part of her subconscious sneered.

_No it's not true!_ Another part exclaimed with hope.

_How would you know? Are you a medic?!_ The subconscious exclaimed angrily.

_No, but..._ the other part started to say.

_Exactly! _The subconscious interrupted with a grin.

_How can you say that?! You're mean. _The other cried out in sorrow.

_He's dead, because he's mortal now. If he was a god, then we wouldn't worry. So let's stop bellyaching and let's just go home. _The subconscious complained and whined.

_No, we're not going home without him. You should go somewhere else for now. You're not helping! _The other subconscious exclaimed in a bitter voice.

_Like I CARE!! _The subconscious screamed while shaking its fists.

_Barbara cares! _The other subconscious shouted back.

_While I don't! _The subconscious yelled back and turned its back.

While Barbara was too busy clearing her mind, Elore's body shook as his eyes opened a little and saw he was in the forest.

_What happened? _He thought to himself.

_Don't you remember? _The subconscious questioned.

_No._ Elore said not remembering anything.

_Remember your and Barbara's big fight against Scorn._ He told him as Elore tried to remember. Images of the fight flashed through his mind and saw Barbara was fighting against Scorn.

_Barbara! _He exclaimed in his mind and tried to move, but winced.

_Slow down, boy. You're still in pain. Just don't overexert yourself. _The subconscious warned with his finger waving at him.

Elore gasp for in pain as he whispered weakly, _Barbara._

_Don't worry about her, boy. She's strong. In fact, she has beaten a god, not just any god, but the god of destruction and evil._ The subconscious said to cheer him up. It watched how Elore tried to struggle to sit up and sighed saying, _alright, let me help you, boy._ It helped him up as in the reality; he jerked a little that caught Barbara's attention.

She looked at him and sawing trying to move. "Elore!" she said with relief as she helped him sit up. He pulled his head and saw her looking at him in worry.

"Barbara." He said with relief in his voice. "Are you hurt?" he asked looking at her for any wounds.

"No, I'm fine. How about you?" she asked while she rubbed her arm.

"I'm a little sore, but I'm good." He said as he rubbed his side where the big wound was.

"Where's Scorn?" he questioned while looking around for him.

"He's gone. He's gone forever." She said as she helped him stand up.

"Thank you." He thanked her while he draped an arm around her shoulders for support.

"Let's go back to Mirsaburg." She said as he nodded slowly.

They started to walk towards the entrance till they saw a red circle underneath them.

"What?" she questioned with confusion.

He looked up and his face gave a small smile. "My lady, look." He said as he pointed up.

She looked up and to amazement; there was a big red moon in the sky. "Amut's red moon." She whispered as he nodded.

"It looks like Amut is watching us." He said while chuckling.

"This happened to Raphael and Constance." She said while nodding.

"Barbara." He whispered as he stood up straight, he put his other arm around her waist, and held her tight against him. He kissed her as she kissed back.

They held on to each other as they kissed with the love and devotion between each other under the red moon.

The woman on the mountain jumped at the scene and said, "Barbara, you are a lucky one." She nodded with a grin before she dispersed into a cloud of red mist.

They stopped kissing as the moon went back to its original color. He winced from the pain as he fell slightly to his knees.

She caught him from falling over and said, "Minstrel, let's get inside the castle, so we can heal your wounds." He nodded as she led him through the gates.

As they entered the city, it was dark and the place was crawling with patrolling knights looking for anything suspicious. "Why are the knights patrolling the city?" she questioned as she held him by her side.

"It must be almost midnight and they could be patrolling to keep intruders away." He said while he looked around.

"Let's go through the front entrance." She said as he stopped her with his hand.

"You can't, Barbara. They would think you're a demon since you're not in the castle and would kill you. We got to get inside some other way." He explained as he watched the guards walked past them.

She pulled out Constance's Key again and said, "I got a way in. Let's go slowly." She used her covert skills and slowly got passed the unsuspecting knights. They made it to the rear gate and went past through the secret hallway.

They went inside and saw the whole castle was dark and extremely silent. "Let's not make anything that'll catch their attention." Minstrel whispered as she nodded.

They went upstairs, through the hallway, upstairs again, and went towards her new room. "Here we are." She said as they entered inside.

Inside, it was like Lord Theodore's room: big and roomy, but it was like Raphael's chambers: comfy and just right. She put him on her canopy bed while his head landed on her big, fluffy, pink pillow. "There, relax." She said as she put the covers on him.

"Barbara, where are you going to sleep?" he asked while he stood his head up concerned.

"Don't worry about me. I'll sleep on the couch, you need to get better and get some sleep. Good night, Minstrel." She said smiling as she walked over to the couch, laid on it, pulled a blanket over her, and slept peacefully.

"Goodnight, Barbara." He whispered as he rolled on his back staring up clenching his heart.

The next morning, the sun came to dawn and shone over Mirsaburg with its rays of light. Barbara, still sleeping on the couch, let her hand slid to the ground as she moved her head a little and woke up drowsily. She sat up and stretched her arms out far and swung them around. She pulled her head down a little and stretched it.

"Morning." Minstrel's voice said.

She looked and saw Minstrel standing there healthy and well. "Morning, how are you feeling?" she asked concerned.

"I feel better thanks to you." He said nodding as she got up and stretched some more.

Someone knocked on the door and said, "Lady Barbara, are you in there?"

"Yes, come in." she said looking at the door.

A knight came in towards Barbara and knelt in front of her. "My lady, Lady Flammar and Lord William wants to see in the Great Hall."

"Lord William? Okay, I'll be there." She told him as he stood up, bowed, and walked out of the room.

"My, Barbara, it seems you've become a great, noble Baroness indeed." He said while smiling.

She turned to him and said, "I'm not that even close to becoming as great as Lord Theodore himself. I still need to learn the basics of the ordering and leaderships skills in this."

He nodded and said, "You would be remembered throughout Mardias like Lord Theodore someday, my lady."

"Thank you, Minstrel. I got to go to the Great Hall, better not keep Lady Flammar waiting." She said as she turned towards the door.

"I shall accompany you." Minstrel said as she nodded and they ran towards the Great Hall.

They entered into the Great Hall where Flammar was waiting by the throne as usual and beside her was a tall, muscular man with short, bushy brown hair. He wore silver armor without the helmet and his face was almost identical to Prince Neidhart's face.

"Ah, Lady Barbara, thank you for coming. This is Lord William, one of the lords of the Dominion. He would like to have a short meeting here with you, Lady Barbara." Flammar told her as they came in.

They were in front of them as Lord William bowed and kissed Barbara's hand. She blush a little as Elore tried to hide his scowl.

"My pleasure to meet you, Lady Barbara." He said in a masculine, deep voice that would send girls flying in faint.

"Thanks, so what would you like to meet me about, Lord William?" she asked while folding her arms in.

"I'm here today to ask something special of you. Something that might change the future and lives forever till the end of time and something we both like." He explained with a smirk on his face.

"And what would that be?" she questioned with a serious tone.

He walked up to her and took her left hand into his and said, "Lady Barbara, I would like you to be my wife."

Time froze and broke to pieces as Barbara, Elore, and Flammar were stunned to hear this. Time past them as Flammar spoke up, "Lord William, surely you jest that you would make Lady Barbara your wife."

"I'm serious, Flammar. I want to marry Barbara." He said as he held her hand with both his hands.

"May I ask why would you want to marry Lady Barbara too early to know her?" Elore questioned hiding his anger quietly.

"I think she would be my perfect wife for her to be by my side at all times." He answered while sneering at him.

Barbara looked at both of them and pulled her hand away from his. "Sorry, Lord William, but I have to say no to the proposal."

Lord William's face was shocked as Elore half-smiled a little. "What? Why?" he asked while holding his hands to his side.

"I can't marry a person I just met once and deal with it. That would be no good to me. Besides, I have someone else in mind that I love more than you." She said with confidence as Flammar smiled with a nod. Elore smiled and watched his face go into rage.

"Someone else? Who? Who is this 'love' you have?" he questioned her.

"She wouldn't want to tell you anyway, so leave her be." Elore spoke as Barbara looked at him.

"Shut up, Bard! You have no reason to be here at all! You think you're so high and mighty, well you're wrong. Nobody would even want to go near you or love you at all, guitar man." He sneered at him with a grin on his face.

Elore was mad and was about to step up, but Barbara put her hand aside to stop him. "See? That is one of the many reasons I don't want to marry you. You're obnoxious and so self-centered and I won't wed with you even if you're the last man on Mardias." She exclaimed as he jolted back.

"So you want to marry this poor bard? Go ahead! Waste your time with this hobo and put all of the nobility down the drain!" he exclaimed back as he stomped out of the Great Hall.

The knights and Flammar were astounded by her confidence as some clapped for her.

"Thank you, my Lady." Elore thanked her.

"You're welcome." She said to him back.

"Lady Flammar, could you please tell the chefs to make breakfast?" she asked her.

"Certainly." She said as she walked over to the kitchen.

She walked over to the throne and sat on it. Minstrel walked over next to her as he said to her, "My Lady, I shall see you later."

"Where are you going?" she asked curious.

"I have some business to attend to, if you know what I mean." He said with a smile.

She smiled and nodded saying, "I see. I shall you tonight too, Minstrel." He nodded as he walked out of the Great Hall with the knights looking at him. She looked after him as she the front doors closed tight.

After a day's work of solving cases for the knights, commanding them, and work for chivalry, Barbara was tired and worn out as she and Flammar were sitting in the Great Hall talking without letting the knights.

"What a day." Barbara said while trying to hold her head up.

"I agree, you had more visits, discussions, decisions, and problems than Lord Theodore had in one day." She said while looking towards the front.

"By the way, Lady Barbara, there's something I want to ask you." She said while turning around slightly towards her.

"What is it?" she asked while straightening up.

"Well, this morning the time of Lord William when asked your hand and stormed out, this idea kept bugging me all day. You seemed to be more kind and helpful to the bard more than I seen you with everyone else. So, I'm just asking this, do you have something more than a friendship with the bard?" she asked with curious while looking for anything.

"As you can see, Lady Flammar, I'm always kind to everyone except enemies and that doesn't change anything. As for your question, we both have a greater bond between us. We are like special friends between the Minstrel and me and that doesn't change at all." She explained as Flammar was smiling.

"I see. If you picked anyone other than Lord William, then that would be fine with me, Lady Barbara. Besides, its 8 o'clock, we've better get to bed."

"You're right," Barbara said as she stood from the throne, ", everyone, it's time to get some shut-eye. You're dismissed." The knights turned to her and bowed before walking out and returning to their quarters.

"I'm going back to Weiserheim. I'll see you in the morning, Lady Barbara." Flammar said and with that, she walked out of the Great Hall.

She walked from the Great Hall and into her bedroom where silence only calls her. She did some rearranging for a while before she decided to go out onto the balcony. She opened the glass doors, closed them, and walked towards the railing. She looked out to see Mirsaburg: silent, big, and dark as a shadow and looked to see the white moon gazing down.

She let out a small sigh as a voice asked, "Lonely, aren't we, my lady?"

She stiffened as she turned her head to see Elore's face next to hers. "Elore!" she exclaimed as she gave him a big hug.

"You must have missed me, if you're eager to see me again." He said while laughing and hugging her back.

"Of course." She said as they both pulled their heads back.

"Did Lord William came back to mock you again, Barbara? I swear if he did I will-." He said but Barbara interrupted saying,

"No, no, no, no, he didn't back at all. I guess he learned the lesson we both taught him."

"That's good." He said as she put her head under his jaw.

"So, what did you, Elore?" she asked while he held still.

"I was having some business done somewhere away." He told her as she felt him shiver a little.

They stood like that for 3 minutes till he asked, "Barbara, there's something I want to show you."

"Really, what?" she asked sweetly.

"Hold on." He said while staring up into the sky.

"What?" she questioned.

He held her tight as he gathered energy and flew up into the sky with Barbara. She screamed a little and watched as Mirsaburg became a small dot on the whole Mardias. They both flew till they past into the clouds. They wandered off till they reached in the middle of the clouds. He landed them both as their feet touched the ground.

"Barbara?" he asked concerned.

She looked up at him as he looked down at her. They pulled away blushing while he scratched his head and she rubbed her arm. She looked around to see them standing on the white clouds and above them is the moon, but bigger than the small view away. She stood back gazing up towards the moon as it gazes at her with its radiant light.

"You like it?" Elore asked as he crept behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

She nodded as she felt him tighten his grip. "Elore, I'm not going anywhere soon." She said as she looked at him.

"I know, I just don't want to almost lose you again." He said as she remembers the time of fight with Saruin.

She felt him loosen up as she turned around to face him eye to eye. "Elore, thank you for everything, I don't know what I would have done without you." She said as she shook her head slowly.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Well, when we first met in Weston, I didn't know what I was going to after I made the little visit to Weston. I thought that I was going to leave on the road heading towards Tarmitta again or I would stop in Weston and make a living there when I thought I saw the whole Mardias already. Then, when I danced for you and you gave me the amethyst necklace, I felt all curious again and I decided to head out into the real Mardias traveling by myself without worrying about anything. It was then after helping people around Mardias, I found my true purpose: to face against Saruin and to put my place in the path of the Fatestones. When I did your trials and found out you're yourself, I realized that I couldn't have done it without your help and the others that fought along beside me and the people who believed in me. So, Elore, I'm grateful of all the things you gave to me and that is why I'm saying it now." She explained while bending her head down a little.

He stepped towards her and lifted her chin with his chin. "Barbara, you didn't need to worry about telling me that, my lady. I didn't do all the things like you told me; you put yourself through the whole journey while I filled you in with stories, advice, and assistance. Besides, if you didn't go to Weston, we wouldn't have first met, knew I was the God of Light, we wouldn't got into this great relationship, wouldn't we?" he said while she smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." She said as she rubbed her arm.

"It's getting late, my lady. I think it's time to go home." He said as she nodded sadly. He wrapped his arms around her as a light blanketed them and warped them out of the area.

The light wrapped them back on the balcony as they both pulled away from the embrace. "It is awfully late." He commented as she nodded in agreement. "I shall have to go, but we'll meet tomorrow morning before the sunrise." He said as he cupped her face.

She nodded as she said, "Yes, tomorrow, Elore."

He smiled with his blue eyes sparkled as she resisted rubbing her arm. "I'll see you tomorrow, Barbara."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Elore." She said while smiling at him.

They waited a moment before they hugged each other as they stepped away from each other. He looked at her as he started to float and flew away into the midnight sky. She looked above with a big smile as the stars twinkled at her.

"Goodnight for tonight, but I'll see you tomorrow, Moonlight Knight." She whispered as she looked up at the sky and walked back into her bedroom.

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it! Thanks for reading. Review if you like it or hate it.


End file.
